Related To The Dead Agent
by MissesLeoValdez
Summary: Lyra Coulson is Phil Coulson's niece, and she is of high intelligence and logic, she even picked up some tips on fighting and varying other thins from the Avengers, when she met them just after the war of New York when she was still grieving her uncles death. But now she's come aboard his plane with her twin best friends to, possibly, join the team. Follow the journey. R/R
1. Chapter 1

The engine died as I pulled up out front of the Nakura household. I jumped out onto the sidewalk, closing the door behind me and sliding the side door open as Adam and Angela came out the front door of their home.

"Hey, you guys ready for this?" I asked as they put their stuff in the back of the van I'd borrowed to get us to our destination.

"Well maybe, you wouldn't tell us where we're going. Is this about your uncle?" Angela, referring to my Uncle Phil Coulson, who'd died in, or before the war in New York.

"Partially," I answered, following them back into the house to get the last of their things. We were going away, but I wouldn't tell them where.

"Look, we know that you were close with him and-"

"Drop it, Angela." I told her, gritting my teeth and climbing back into my seat behind the wheel as they climbed in behind me. I hit the gas and we headed off, only I knowing the location.

* * *

"Lyra, why are we on this back road? Are you taking us to a wood cabin?" Adam asked, leaning up onto the seat from the back.

"No, it's still a surprise" I answered and took a turn onto a private road.

"Lyra, this is a private road," Angela pointed out.

"Yeah, your point?"

"It said no trespassing!"

"I'm not trespassing, I'm allowed to go down here."

"There are men coming towards us, Lyra what did you do?"

"Just trust me."

She was right, two men in black uniforms with guns were posted on either side of the road and I slowed down next to the one on the left.

"Hey, Sam." I greeted him.

"Hullo, Lyra, you here to-"

"Yes, he invited me in."

"Good news, isn't it?"

"Very, can we go? Will you tell him we're coming down?"

"Sure thing, go on ahead."

I gave him a smile and a thanks and we headed down the road once again.

"Lyra, what was that?"

"That was us getting through." I told them and we continued on down the long road.

* * *

The hangar loomed ahead of us, the dirt road turning to pavement as it rose out of the asphalt. They gasped in the back, and I smiled as I stopped the car and we all climbed out and my uncle came to greet us. "Lyra, it has been to long since I've seen you."

"Uncle Phil!" I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you decided to come along with us, and brought your friends."

I looked back at Adam and Angela and they were staring open mouthed at my uncle. "Yeah, he's alive, get over it. And yes, it isn't a vacation, technically, for the next year we are going to be going along with his team, and consulting, or maybe if it is what we wish, afterwards, joining his team permanently."

"You didn't tell us that your uncle worked for the government!" Angela exclaimed.

"Because, he works for a branch of the government, but he doesn't answer directly to the president. He works for SHIELD, which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention , Enforcement and Logistics Division," I told them and then they got the whole rundown of what it means.

Then we boarded the plane through the cargo hold and Adam dropped his bag when he saw the lab.

"You've got to be kidding? That is probably the best lab I've ever seen!" He walked up to the lab and we met Fitz and Simmons, then Angela and I followed Uncle Phil up the spiral staircase to the main area of the plane where the beds where and basically everything but my uncle's own personal room.

We got our beds and settled in our things, then we were to meet the last two people on the team, Melinda May and Grant Ward. May was the pilot on the plane which they called 'the bus' and she was basically like a ninja.

Then we met Grant Ward and well, I think both Angela and I were, very impressed.

"Hullo," I said to him, trying to be able to keep focused.

"Hi, uh, erm..." Angela managed which made me laugh and him smile.

"Hello to both of you," he greeted.

"I'm Lyra Coulson."

"Daughter?"

"Niece. This is my friend Angela Nakura."

"Nice to meet you," he shook both our hands.

"And same to you."

"Uh, I, um." Angela said and I laughed again.

"Hope to talk to you again soon," he said and we parted.

Angela joined me in my 'room' and I turned to her.

"What was with you?"

"You saw him didn't you?"

"Of course," I answered.

"Then there's you answer."

I laughed at her and agreed that yes, he was very attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Phil gathered us all in the conference style room aboard the plane so he could brief everyone on what was going to be going down for the next year involving Angela, Adam and I.

"Angela, I hear, is very good in combat, and I hear very much like Romanoff, Adam and Lyra are both able to assist Fitz and Simmons, Lyra is also able to be in combat, she picked up some tips from the Avengers after the war was over." Uncle Phil explained.

"Well, I mean, it was only like a week of training..." I said, trying to be modest.

"But you were trained by the best, you're good. She completely annihilated a bully at school the other week."

"No I didn't... He's just going to be in the hospital for a month, no big deal..."

"But, everyone saw."

"I was just protecting Cam."

"Cam?" Ward asked.

"He's my, uh, boyfriend..."

"Oh."

"Anyways, they will be staying with us for the next year, and afterwards they can decide to either join the team, or leave."

"Yeah, so, is that all, Uncle Phil? I'm quite tired..." In reality, I just needed to get out of the room, Ward kept sending me these sad looks...

"Of course, go ahead."

I thanked him and left, closing the door to my room behind me and flopping down on the bed.

* * *

Someone was about to get killed.

Why, you might be wondering? Well they were knocking at my door and the sun hadn't even come up yet.

I threw the covers off and walked over to the door, opening it, and looking right up at Agent Ward.

"Yes, Agent Ward?" I asked.

"I want to show you something."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, the sun hasn't even come up yet and I'm still quite tired-"

That's when he grabbed my wrist and pulled my away from my room. I wrenched it free.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Well I'm attempting to show you something."

"It's still time to be asleep. And I like my sleep thank you very much!"

"Then go, I'll leave you alone then."

"Thank you!" I stormed back and slammed the door and going back to sleep.

Let's just say I'm not the person you want to wake up in the middle of the night.

* * *

In the morning, there was an uncomfortable awkwardness between Ward and I. We weren't on speaking terms.

"What's up with, Ward?" Adam asked me.

"I've no clue." I answered and sent a half glare Ward's way.

"Is there something going on between you two?" He pressed, as I was given a half-glare from Ward as well.

"If I haven't a clue what's wrong with him, why would there be something going on between us?"

"I don't know, just an observation."

"Well it's a rubbish one." I growled.

He backed off after that.

Ward sent me a glare and I sent one back at him. I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to show me, if it was so important as to show me in the middle of the night, what was it? Nothing can be_ that_ important. Except maybe chocolate... Chocolate is definitely something I'd wake up in the middle of the night for... But I highly doubt that Agent Ward was going to give me chocolate, he didn't even know that it was my secret weakness. Only Adam and Angela knew that, and even though I trusted them with that secret and they used it to their advantage, does not mean that they'd tell him that.

Or would they? I mean, Adam wouldn't but Angela might have possibly let it slip that it was my weakness when trying to talk to him... She got like that around boys she found attractive. Of course I never was... Growing up with an uncle who knew superheroes was something that really gave you confidence, especially considering that I'd lived with him through Elementary and Middle school, but going to England for High school and University.

So, getting back on track, maybe Angela did tell him. And if he knew that, well, he could basically get me to do whatever he wanted as long as he promised to give me chocolate. Oh crap, what if he did know? He could ruin me! No, as long as Angela didn't tell him - which I'm sure she didn't - then everything would be fine.

I'll have to ask Angela.

"Lyra?"

I snapped back to reality. Simmons was trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"We need you to come with us down to the lab, you and Angela and Adam."

"Oh, uh, okay..." I got up and followed her down to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

The table was rather uncomfortable. I mean, it was made of metal, and the straps were metal too to it made it very uncomfortable.

"You sure you want to do this, Lyra?" Fitz asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes." I said. "You need someone to do it, Adam and Angela won't, May is the pilot so she can't, Uncle Phil can't, Ward's a coward, and you two need to be able to make the observations, which is easier to do when you aren't being injected with it." I finished.

They had come up with something off of the formula that was used with Mike Peterson, and it had taken them a couple weeks to do it, but they managed, and it had taken out all the bugs and kinks, possible things that could kill me, and so they needed someone on the team to take it.

So as I said earlier, no one else that was previously on the team would, and Adam and Angela wouldn't stop thinking about what might happen if something went wrong, so I gathered the courage and volunteered as tribute.

Sorry, that was very necessary and relevant, I had to.

"Okay, it will hurt a lot, and I know that you don't like needles. But it will put you in a coma for a few hours so that it can take and your body won't fight it. Alright?" Simmons repeated.

"Alright. I got that the second time."

"Okay." The started strapping down, putting in things and typing things into the computer. I grit my teeth together and told myself that I could do this, I'd been trained by the bloody Avengers, I could take this. I knew I could.

Till the stuff actually started pumping into my veins.

That hurt. It killed actually.

The last thing I remember before I got put in the coma was a male voice, not that of Adam or Uncle Phil of Fitz, screaming, "NO!"

* * *

Why do I feel like I'm still on the metal table? And why am I freezing cold?

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again at the brightness. It's worse than before.

Voices could be heard from somewhere near me and I focused in on that.

"Why wold you let her take that?"

"Because, Ward, she accepted the risks, and since no one else would, she volunteered." I heard Fitz's accent protest.

"She could have been killed!" Was that Ward?

"Why do you care?"

"That's none of your business!" Yeah, that was Ward.

I sat up and groaned, only opening my eyes when I was sure I wouldn't be blinded.

That's when I realized that the floor was harder than the metal table.

Why? Because when I attempted to climb off, there wasn't enough space and I fell. On my face.

"Bloody hell..." I grabbed the table and hauled myself up. Not by myself though, someones strong arms - guess who? - were helping me up. It obviously wasn't Fitz, or Adam, or Uncle Phil. That leaves on option. "What are you doing, Ward?"

"I'm helping you up. You shouldn't be awake yet."

"Well I am, so sod off."

He let go and my knees buckled and I almost fell, but caught myself. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" I told him as he reached out again.

"How long till I was supposed to wake up?" I asked.

"Another hour." Ward answered.

I glared at him. "I was asking, Fitz."

"Fifty-seven minutes." He answered.

"Oh, well, that's fine. I'm going upstairs."

"Not without help, you're not." He grabbed my arm and I shook it off.

"I thought I told you to sod off?" I walked to the stairs and pulled myself up with help from the railing and then tripped on the top step. "I thought I said I was fine?" I scolded as Wald reached out again.

"Is everything alright?" Angela asked upon seeing me. "You shouldn't be awake for another hour."

"Technically, it's fifty seven minutes. And besides Wald being a big git, everythings fine." I started making my way over to the couch. "You know what, I think I'll have a nap..." Then my knees buckled again and I crashed onto the floor.

* * *

Now I was comfortable when I woke up.

I opened my eyes and shut the curtain thing on the window so it didn't blind me.

And, you'll be glad to know, that when I got up to get food, I didn't fall on my face and I actually managed to get there and back without any troubles. Yay for me!

When I got back to my door, I found a piece of chocolate sitting on a small piece of napkin, and several more, leading to the stairs to go down to the cargo hold. I grabbed a bowl and piled them all in to it as I followed the chocolate trail.

When I reached the last piece, well, it wasn't.

The real last piece was another chocolate bar with a small chunk missing, and it was being held by Wald.

"So you discovered my weakness, I see." I told him, eyeing the chocolate bar as I put a piece in my mouth.

"Yes, actually, your friend Angela was kind enough to tell me."

"The git." I reached for the chocolate bar, but he pulled it back. "Hey! Give me the chocolate!" I whined.

"You have to agree to something first, then you get the chocolate."

"What is it?"

"You have to be nice to me the next time I try to help you, or the next time I wake you up in the middle of the night to show you something."

"Fine. Only because you have chocolate." I reached for it but he pulled it out of my reach again. "Hey! I agreed!"

"There's one more thing."

"What?" I whined

"When we land in London for a two day re-fuel and short break, you have to let me take you out."

"Out where...?"

"On a date."

I blinked at him. "Pardon?"

"You have to let me take you out on a date."

"No."

"Then you don't get the chocolate."

I stared at the chocolate bar, than at Ward. "Fine." I said. "Just this once."

"Thank you." He handed me the chocolate and I made my way back to the stairs.

"You're a big prat, you know that?" I told him before disappearing.


End file.
